<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La meilleure journée de leur vie by Fuyu_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343589">La meilleure journée de leur vie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_chan/pseuds/Fuyu_chan'>Fuyu_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_chan/pseuds/Fuyu_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[YAOI](AoKaga) Un après-midi chaud qui réussira à réchauffer le cœur de nos deux rivaux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La meilleure journée de leur vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! \(0 o 0)/ Voici un one-shot aokaga que j'ai écrit en 2017, et que je me suis décidée à poster ici pour en faire profiter plus de personnes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira \(- 3 o)/ Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Il faisait chaud cet après-midi. Bien sûr, cela était normal en plein été, mais là c'était proche de la canicule. Il était 15h30 et ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'Aomine jouait au basket sur un terrain de rue. Il pensait arrêter à cause de la chaleur, mais au moment où il allait ranger son ballon dans son sac de sport il vit une personne qu'il reconnu à sa tignasse rouge : "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda cette personne.</p><p>- Je jouais au basket.</p><p>- Sur mon terrain.</p><p>- D'où c'est ton terrain, y'a marqué "Bakagami" quelque part ?</p><p>- De un, ne m'appelles pas comme ça. De deux, de nous deux c'est moi qui habite dans ce quartier. Et de trois, j'ai pas envie de voir ta gueule, Ahomine!</p><p>- De un, c'est un terrain public. De deux, moi aussi j'ai pas envie de voir ta gueule. De trois, j'allais partir.</p><p>- Parts alors.</p><p>Il allait partir mais il se retourna et revint vers Kagami.</p><p>- Quoi encore!?</p><p>- Un contre un, tu gagnes et je ne reviens plus jamais ici.</p><p>- Ok. Je vais te rétamer.</p><p>- Aucune chance, le seul qui peut me battre-</p><p>- C'est toi.</p><p>- Tu vois même toi tu le dis.</p><p>- Parce que t'es chiant à toujours répéter ça. Maintenant tais-toi et joue.</p><p>- Oh, autoritaire~</p><p>- Ta gueule !</p><p>- Ok ok."</p><p>Ils commencèrent donc à jouer et on pouvait voir très clairement qu'Aomine avait l'avantage, ce qui énervait fortement son adversaire. Mais au bout de vingts minutes Kagami, à sa plus grande surprise, avais quatre points de plus que Daiki. Puis six. Puis huit. Et il comprit pourquoi quand il le vit tomber au sol : "Oï, Aomine, ça va ? Il s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son front. Merde, t'es brûlant. Donne ton bras, je vais le passer derrière mes épaules...Aller, aides-moi un peu, t'es pas super léger.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?</p><p>- Tu préfères que je te laisse là ?</p><p>- Non c'est bon.</p><p>- Bien...Maintenant essaye de tenir un peu sur tes jambes je vais ramasser ton sac.</p><p>- Et ta balle ?</p><p>- Pas grave, c'est une vieille. Et si j'ai de la chance elle sera toujours là demain...C'est bon je l'ai, on y va maintenant.</p><p>- Où ?</p><p>- Chez moi.</p><p>- ...</p><p>- Tu boudes ?</p><p>- Non, je me sens pas bien."</p><p>Après dix minutes de marche ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Mais maintenant il fallait monter les marches pour arriver à son appartement : " C'est bon, je peux monter tout seul.</p><p>- Pas question, je te lâcherai pas.</p><p>- ...</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Rien. On monte ou pas ?</p><p>- Si si."</p><p>Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement Kagami réfléchi à comment prendre ses clés avec Aomine d'un côté et son sac de l'autre : " Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? </p><p>- Je sais pas comment prendre mes clés.</p><p>- Je peux essayer si tu veux. Elles sont où ?</p><p>- Dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.</p><p>- Arrière.</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>-...</p><p>- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?</p><p>- Pour quoi ?</p><p>- Pour les prendre.</p><p>- Prendre quoi ?</p><p>- Mes clés.</p><p>- Ah oui. Tient moi bien je vais enlever mon bras de tes épaules.</p><p>- Ok.</p><p>Il retira son bras et alla mettre sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Taiga.</p><p>- Pourquoi t'es rouge ? Demanda Kagami.</p><p>- C'est à cause de la chaleur.</p><p>- Mon cul ouais, y'a deux secondes tu l'étais pas.</p><p>-...</p><p>- Bon, t'as mes clés ?</p><p>- Bah oui, regarde."</p><p>Il tourna sa tête et vit qu'Aomine avait remis son bras sur ses épaules et agitait ses clés à côté de son visage. Il les prit et ouvrit la porte. Ils rentrèrent, puis Kagami déposa le sac parterre. Ensuite il amena le bleu jusqu'à la salle de bain : " Je te laisse tout seul ou je t'aide à te déshabiller ?</p><p>-...</p><p>- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?</p><p>- Bah c'est bizarre de demander ça.</p><p>- Ok je pars.</p><p>- Attend, aide-moi à enlever mon t-shirt.</p><p>- Ok. Il le lui retira et dit. Tu m'appelles s'il se passe quelque chose.</p><p>- D'accord."</p><p>Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait cuisiner, il entendit l'eau de la douche commençait à couler. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta est qu'une heure plus tard il l'entendait toujours. Il décida donc d'aller voir s'il n'avait pas de problèmes : "*Toc toc* Aomine?...Hey Ahomine, Ahomineee...Et puis merde. J'entre ! Mais il est con ou quoi, pourquoi il a fermé à clé ? Il partit chercher un tourne-vis et revint devant la porte. Bon, cette fois j'entre vraiment...J'en étais sûr, il s'est évanoui." </p><p>Il prit une serviette et s'approcha de lui en faisant attention de ne pas regarder à un certain endroit. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil. 'Merde, il en a une grosse' pensa-t-il avec le visage légèrement rouge. Il se pressa de cacher cette chose avec la serviette. Pour ensuite mettre son bras gauche derrière son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de ses genoux, et commença à le soulever. Cela fut plus facile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre vu que lit de sa chambre d'amis n'était pas fait. Il déposa Daiki sur son lit et remis la serviette en place, pour enfin sortir et aller dans la salle de bain prendre à son tour une douche. </p><p>Il rentra dans la douche et alluma l'eau froide ; ça lui faisait du bien après le match de basket qu'il avait fait sous un soleil de plomb, et tous ce qui c'était passé ensuite...Soudain il pensa à Aomine ; puis il l'imagina, là, dans la douche, non plus parterre mais debout à côté de lui, si près, si proche, il le frôlait, il le touchait, il...Il secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées. </p><p>Il sortit de la douche, pris une serviette et se sécha les cheveux avec. Il allait prendre ses habits propres quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié d'en prendre. Maintenant il devait aller en chercher dans sa chambre où se trouvait un gars qu'il déteste, autant habillé que lui et sur qui il venait de fantasmer. Il sortit de sa salle de bain, marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, la baissa doucement, très doucement, puis il poussa sur la porte. Quand celle-ci fut complètement ouverte, la lumière passant par la fenêtre l'aveugla. Quand il fut habitué, il put voir Aomine debout devant lui. 'Merde' pensa-t-il en détournant le regard : "Tu peux m'expliquer comment je suis arrivé là, je sais pas moi, j'étais dans la douche et pouf je me réveille là...Et pourquoi t'es pas habillé ? </p><p>- Tu t'étais évanoui. Désolé mais t'es pas plus habillé que moi et...</p><p>- C'est pas ma faute, c'est toi l'exhibitionniste.</p><p>- J'ai oublié de prendre des habits propres et j'étais venu en chercher.</p><p>- Je t'en prie...dit-il en montrant l'armoire.</p><p>- ...Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?</p><p>- Pour rien."</p><p>Il avança vers l'armoire, se mettant par conséquent dos à Aomine. Et soudain il sentit quelque chose tirer sur la serviette se trouvant autour de sa taille : " Hey, rend moi cette serviette.</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- Pourquoi !?</p><p>- Parce que tu m'as vus nu, maintenant c'est à mon tour.</p><p>- Mais pourquoi !? Tu veux me voir nu ou quoi ?</p><p>- C'était pas mon intension au départ mais maintenant que je te vois comme ça~</p><p>- Racontes pas de connerie et rends-moi cette putain de serviette...Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !</p><p>- T'inquiète pas je vais arrête de te regarder, mais je vais faire autre chose~</p><p>- Aaaaah! M'approches pas !</p><p>- Ok, ok. Tiens...lui dit-il en lui lançant la serviette. Si tu veux pas que je te touche je vais manger quelque chose.</p><p>Il remit la serviette autour de sa taille.</p><p>- ...Attends.</p><p>- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de manger non plus ?</p><p>- C'est pas ça...</p><p>- C'est quoi alors ?</p><p>-...</p><p>-...</p><p>-...</p><p>- Bon, moi je vais manger si tu veux pas me dire.</p><p>- ...Merde, je veux...que tu me touches.</p><p>- Enfin, j'ai crus que tu ne le dirais jamais."</p><p>Aomine revint vers Kagami d'un pas rapide et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le baiser fut court car ils durent se séparer pour pouvoir respirer. Ils se regardèrent avec envie et défiance pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Et ce fut vite décidé par Daiki qui posa ses mains sur les fesses de Taiga: " Hey.</p><p>- Quoi ? C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais que je te touche ?</p><p>- C'est pas ça...</p><p>- Pff."</p><p>Kagami tourna sa tête semi-boudeuse, semi-gênée et Aomine ,ayant le champ libre, vint déposer un baiser sur le cou du rouge, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais cette fois avec un Kagami laissant les mains d'Aomine se balader sur son corps. Daiki commença à reculer vers le lit, puis poussa Taiga pour venir au-dessus de lui et le ré-embrasser. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, sur son torse pour enfin venir titiller ses tétons ; un avec sa bouche, en le léchant et mordillant ; et l'autre avec sa main. Suite à ça Kagami mit une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher des gémissements d'en sortir, mais Aomine ne fut pas d'accord avec ça : "Enlève ta main, j'ai envie de t'entendre.</p><p>-...Il fit non de la tête.</p><p>- Aller...J'ai envie de t'embrasser.</p><p>-...Il retira sa main et l'autre put venir l'embrasser.</p><p>- Tu ne la remets pas, d'accord ?</p><p>-...Il fit oui de la tête. "</p><p>Il redescendit sur son torse mais maintenant pour descendre plus bas. Sur son chemin il déposa quelques baisers et retraça les lignes de ses muscles avec sa langue. Arrivé en bas il put voir que la serviette que l'autre portait était déformé par une bosse, il comprit donc que Kagami commençait à avoir une érection et il décida d'amplifier celle-ci. Il défit donc le nœud pour libérer le pénis de Taiga. Premièrement il le lécha de sa base à son extrémité, puis son gland, pour enfin le mettre entièrement en bouche. Il entreprit de légers vas et vient, ensuite de plus en plus rapide encouragés par des gémissements de plus en plus forts : " A-ttend...Ah...Aomine...Je viens !</p><p>Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager et la semence de Kagami se déversa dans sa bouche, il s'empressa donc de l'avaler.</p><p>- Trop tard~</p><p>- Aomine-</p><p>- Appelles moi Daiki.</p><p>- Daiki, tu en as un peu là. dit-il en désignant le coin de sa bouche.</p><p>- ...Ah oui."</p><p>Aomine rigola légèrement puis s'approcha de Kagami pour tenter de l'embrasser : "Non, pas après avoir fait ça.</p><p>- Taiga...</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- Aller.</p><p>- Non!</p><p>- Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, Taigaaaaa...répéta-t-il en essayant de l'embrasser. Taiga, je t'aime.</p><p>- Qu-</p><p>Il profita de sa surprise pour venir l'embrasser.</p><p>- T'es sérieux ?</p><p>- Bah oui. C'est pas ton cas ?</p><p>- Si bien sûr, mais j'ai été surpris.</p><p>- Dit le alors .</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire.</p><p>- T'es chiant.</p><p>- Je sais.</p><p>- ...Je t'aime.</p><p>- Trop mignon, tu rougis.</p><p>- ...</p><p>- Part pas, on a pas fini. Dit-il en le tenant pas la taille.</p><p>- Pas fini quoi ?</p><p>- Bah, peut-être que toi t'es satisfais mais moi j'ai un ptit problème.</p><p>Il le rallongea et revint au-dessus de lui.</p><p>- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi pour régler ton petit problème ?</p><p>- Tu sais très bien. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Fais l'amour avec moi.</p><p>- L'amour ? Je pensais que tu aurais plutôt utilisé coucher ou bais-</p><p>- Non, je veux faire l'amour avec toi parce que je t'aime et pas parce j'ai juste envie de coucher avec toi. Tu ne le veux pas toi ?</p><p>- Si mais c'est un peu tôt.</p><p>- Oui mais on se connait depuis assez longtemps.</p><p>- Peut-être mais c'est ma première fois.</p><p>- Moi aussi.</p><p>- T'es vraiment chiant.</p><p>- Ça veut dire oui ?</p><p>- Peut-être.</p><p>- Taiga.</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>Il sourit et l'embrassa.</p><p>- Tu as du lubrifiant ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.</p><p>- Oui, il y en a dans la salle de bain.</p><p>- Bouge pas, je reviens.</p><p>...</p><p>- T'as bougé.</p><p>- De deux centimètres...Tu l'as ?</p><p>- Oui. Dit-il en l'agitant avec un grand sourire. Bah pourquoi tu rougis?</p><p>- Parce que t'es con.</p><p>- Je suis chiant et con mais tu m'aimes.</p><p>- Non, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.</p><p>- Moi aussi.</p><p>- Heh, moi je suis pas chiant et c-</p><p>- Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi aussi je t'aime.</p><p>Aomine s'installa devant Kagami et lui écarta les jambes.</p><p>- Aïe, t'es pas obligé de me démembrer.</p><p>- Excuse-moi...Je peux maintenant ?</p><p>- Oui mais cette fois fait attention.</p><p>- D'accord.</p><p>Il lui écarta de nouveau les jambes mais en faisant plus attention que la dernière fois, il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les passa sur l'anneau de chair de son copain. Il entra un doigt ce qui procura une sensation entre la gêne et le plaisir à Taiga. Puis un deuxième qui intensifia cette sensation étrange. Et enfin, un troisième, ce qui fut un peu douloureux pour Kagami :"Ça va ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- Je peux ?</p><p>- O-oui</p><p>- Détends-toi."</p><p>Il l'embrassa, enleva sa serviette et plaça son sexe face à l'antre de son petit ami. Avant d'enfin le pénétrer il prit sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne et dit : "Merci.</p><p>- D-de quoi ?</p><p>- D'exister.</p><p>- Merci à toi aussi."</p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent et Daiki entra en Taiga. Il attendit que celui-ci s'y habitue et commença à bouger quand il lui dit qu'il le pouvait. Il initia tout d'abord de légers vas et vient. Puis des mouvements plus rapide. La chambre était emplie de gémissements et cris de plaisir qui s'amplifièrent quand la panthère toucha un point sensible : "Trouvé.</p><p>- T-ta gueule.</p><p>- Pourquoi tant de violence ?</p><p>- Plus !</p><p>- Hé hé. (rire pervers)" </p><p>...</p><p>Après une heure d'ébats ils jouirent ensemble. Daiki se retira de Taiga et s'installa à côté de lui et dit : "C'était trop bon.</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>Kagami se tourna et posa son visage sur le torse d'Aomine.</p><p>- Taiga.</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- J'ai perdu, du coup je ne pourrai plus venir sur le terrain.</p><p>- Mais tu pourras toujours venir ici. Dit-il en retraçant ses abdos du bout des doigts. Non, sérieusement tu pourras toujours y aller.</p><p>- Avec toi.</p><p>- Ouais bah pas tout de suite.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- J'aurais un peu de mal à jouer.</p><p>- Je t'ai fait mal ?</p><p>- Non, tu as étais très bien mais c'était ma première fois.</p><p>- T'es sûr que ça va ?</p><p>- Oui, Daiki. J'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais si attentionné.</p><p>- C'est parce que c'est toi.</p><p>- Merde, je te reconnais pas.</p><p>- C'est parce que je ne suis pas le vrai Aomine Daiki. Je suis son clone version gentil.</p><p>- T'es con.</p><p>- Mais je suis sérieux.</p><p>- Bien sûr.</p><p>Ils rigolèrent, se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent.</p><p>- I love you my tiger~</p><p>- Je paris que tu l'as appris pour me le dire un jour.</p><p>- Comment t'as deviné ?</p><p>- Franchement ?</p><p>- Oui. Une fois je m'ennuyais tellement en cours d'anglais que j'ai essayé d'écrire des phrases en anglais et vus qu'on travaillait sur les sentiments et qu'il y avait une affiche avec les noms des animaux j'ai écris cette phrase et je l'ai retenue.</p><p>- Et pour le "my"?</p><p>- J'ai demandé à mon voisin.</p><p>- ...I love you too.</p><p>- Too, aussi ?</p><p>- Oui. Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre l'anglais.</p><p>- Ça me ferait très plaisir, Taiga-sensei.</p><p>- Tu appelles tous tes profs par leur prénom.</p><p>- Non, que mon professeur préféré. Dites sensei, c'est pas bien ce qu'on fait là.</p><p>- Alors gardons ça secret le plus longtemps possible.</p><p>- En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu veux qu'on garde ça pour nous ou qu'on le dise aux autres ?</p><p>- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit obligé de le dire mais s'il le faut on leur dira.</p><p>- D'accord.</p><p>-...</p><p>- Taiga, j'ai faim.</p><p>- Ça tombe bien j'ai préparé des teriyaki burgers.</p><p>- C'est vrai ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- Trop cool, j'adore ça.</p><p>- Je sais, je sais.</p><p>- Tu en veux ? Je vais en chercher.</p><p>- Pour les manger dans le lit ?</p><p>- Bah oui, pourquoi ?</p><p>- Je mange pas très proprement.</p><p>- C'est pas grave si tu te salis là (bouche) ou là (cou) ou encore là (torse) je pourrais m'en occuperai.</p><p>- Bon d'accord, j'en veux bien.</p><p>- Je reviens tout de suite. dit-il en se levant.</p><p>- Waw beau ptit cul.</p><p>- Merci mais le tient est beaucoup plus beau.</p><p>- Merci...Aller j'ai faim.</p><p>- J'y vais, j'y vais.</p><p>*Ring ring*</p><p>- Allo...Ah c'est toi Tetsu...Désolé, je peux pas demain...Euh, parce que je me sens pas très bien...Non, je suis pas malade...Roh tu peux pas faire semblant de me croire pour une fois...Je peux pas parce que je suis avec mon petit ami...Oui un gars et alors?...Non, tu sors avec Akashi, mais c'est un taré...J'ai pas besoin de te dire qui c'est...Heh moi je t'ai jamais demandé avec qui tu sort...Pff, avec Daiki...Oui, Aomine Daiki...Ça je sais que tu sais tous. Tient, on va faire un petit jeu, je te dit un nom et tu me dis de qui il est amoureux...Kiyoshi...Hyuuga, et lui du coup ?...De Kiyoshi? Mais il a pas un truc contre les gays ?...Ils sortent ensemble, depuis quand ?...Et pourquoi tu le sais et pas moi ?...Tu les as surpris où ?...Ils faisaient quoi ?...Fiou, ils s'embrassaient juste, j'ai eu peur, j'ai crus qu'ils faisaient des trucs bizarre dans les vestiaires...Comment ça "On sait jamais"?...Tetsu!...Bon, euh, Midorima?...Genre le tsundere est amoureux de Takao, au moins ils se complètent bien...Bon, je te laisse, il est revenu. Salut.</p><p>- C'était qui ?</p><p>- Tetsu.</p><p>- Ah d'accord.</p><p>- Tu peux me peux me prendre un caleçon s'il te plait. Tu peux en prendre un pour toi si tu veux.</p><p>- Ok.</p><p>- Merci.</p><p>- Ça à l'air trop bon. Miam miam.</p><p>- C'est normal c'est moi qui les ai préparés.</p><p>- T'es narcissique en fait.</p><p>- C'est toi qui dit ça ?</p><p>- J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas.</p><p>- Bon mange et tais-toi maintenant.</p><p>- Oui chef !"</p><p>...</p><p>Après avoir fini de manger ils s'allongèrent chacun dans les bras de l'autre : "C'était la meilleure journée de ma vie.</p><p>- Pour moi aussi.</p><p>- Je t'aime taiga.</p><p>- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bonne nuit.</p><p>- Bonne nuit."</p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent pour se réveiller le lendemain afin de vivre une journée plus belle que la précédente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>